The Baltimore Cancer Research Program (BCRC) has developed cancer guidance displays (treatment protocols) on the computerized Problem Oriented Medical Information System (PROMIS) in Burlington, Vermont at the University of Vermont School of Medicine, with the aid of a communication linkage between BCRC and PROMIS. The computerized displays for the logic and action of treating cancer problems are defined by the creation and sequencing of the computer display pages or frames. These displays provide an automatic connective device between the four phases of medical action of the Problem Oriented Medical Record. The problem defining sequence determines the specific plan and it is that plan which is in part a protocol or series of protocols for treating a specific cancer problem. The protocol couples the health provider to the protocol specific antineoplastic drug displays which provide feedback loops to the patient's problem list and outstanding orders. It is through the use of these explicit informational and directional displays that the health provider can couple learning with doing while gathering information and treating patients' cancer problem.